Reborn
by TARDIStime
Summary: England is free. No more fear. No more Sutler. But even now, it may not be safe. Old hatred, deadly secrets, and a secret society now threaten Evey Hammond, and her country. Relying on the help of the mysterious assassin, Le, Evey masquerades as V as she desperately tries to protect what she has fought for so dearly. She WILL fight, even if her hero is dead...or IS he? IS he?
1. Chapter 1

Remember, Remember

The Fifth of November

The Gunpowder Treason and Plot

I know of no reason

Why the Gunpowder Treason should ever be forgot

Guy Fawkes, Guy Fawkes

Twas' his intent

To blow up the King and Parl'ment

Four-score barrels of powder below

To prove Old England's overthrow

By God's providence he was catch'd

By a dim lantern and burning match,

Holla boys, hollaback boys;

Let the bells ring

Holla boys hollaback boys;

God save the King!


	2. The sun was shining on the sea

The streets were quiet, as were they empty. No doubt everyone was at home with their families and friends; after all, it was the last day of summer. No one was alone, no one.

Well, ALMOST no one.

A young woman walked destination-less through the streets; for no reason, other than to see and not be seen. To discover London in the dead of night. She grimaced as a window reflected the moon's light into her eyes. Bloody hell, she thought. That is VERY bright. For a moment, she remembered an old poem:

'The sun was shining on the sea

Shining with all his might:

He did his very best to make

The billows smooth and bright

And this was odd because it was

The middle of the night'

While it wasn't ACTUALLY the sun in the sky, the moon was so bloody bright it could practically BE The sun. Suddenly a yowl rang out (startling the woman), which was shortly followed by it's owner: a little calico cat. With a relieved smile, the woman picked up the cat; and in thesternest tone she could manage, she jokingly scolded the cat. "You scared me, you naughty thing." she shook her head and tapped the cat's nose. "They're looking for me, you know. They want me to be "The Symbol of the New Age". England's leader." Again she shook her head, this time with distaste for the ratstarling tiling proposition she had been presented with just the other day. Mr Finch had been the one to ask her. Relentless, he was. England needs a leader, he said. A REAL leader, he said. She had insisted that she "honestly couldn't" and told him to find someone else. But who would be better than you? Mr Finch had asked. That had done it. She told him to leave, and he did. But on his way out he repeated his earlier statement: England needs a leader. To THAT sheslammed the door in his face. She'd had enough of Mr Finch anyway, he was always dragging her into his office to ask for her opinion on things that she honestly DIDN'T CARE about, he'd complain about her situation: how she didn'thave a job, how staying in her flat all the time wasn't good for her health, how she needed treatment for her mental instability, ect, ect, ect. Then, when she finally left, anyone she saw would either avoid her like the Black Plague, or give her one of THOSE looks. Like she was a lost puppy.

Poor little Evey Hammond.

So she had no friends or family, who cared? THEY certainly didn't, or they would try TALKING to her instead of giving her those stupid teary-eyed looks. "But I don't need them." Evey said aloud, startling the cathow hon Evey had forgotten about. After it had composed itself, the cat (a girl, Evey noted. Calicoes were always female) looked up and gave Evey a look that clearly said: Are you sure? "I don't!" Evey insisted. "I don't need them! And I certainly don't need their pity." With a sigh, she placed the cat on the ground and addressed it thusly: "I'm going 'home'. If you want to stay, stay. If you want to come, you'd better keep up." Then; following her statement, Evey turned and walked towards her flat,not noticing the sharp blue eyes that watched her leave.


	3. Three little assassins

When the streets were empty again, a masked girl stepped from the shadows. "I know how you feel." she whispered. Then, first checking to make sure the coast was clear, she called out: "MO! KRISSI!" Two other girls (also masked) jumped from their perch on the roof. "Don't shout you idiot!" one of the girls said. "You'll wake the whole bloody neighborhood!" "Thank you, Krissi," the first girl (Le') said, "But I don't take orders from you." "Why you sullen little-" "SHH!" the third girl, Mo said. "We have work to do." "Right." Le' agreed before asking: "Was that her? She did say somebody wanted her to be England's leader." "Yeah, to a cat." Krissi scoffed. "SHH!" Mo interrupted again. To Le' she said: "Yes, I think that was her." "I see." Le' said, nodding thoughtfully. "Who is it that has her so angry?" "I don't know, but you'd better get going." Mo said, handing her a backpack. "This has everything you'll need." "Thanks." Le' answered. Then she paused for a moment and asked: "Leader of England, huh?" "We hope." was the obvious reply. "Good." Le' said ruefully. "We're going to need all the help we can get." And with that, Le' jumped superhumanly high, and landed flawlessly on the roof. "Show-off." Krissi snorted before asking Mo: "Are you sure that was Evey Hammond?" Mo nodded. "Trust me." "I do," Krissi promised. "But who is she?" "I don't know...

But I guess we'll find out."


	4. NO AN UPDATE

heeeeey guys! Sorry my updating hasn't being frequent or reliable, but I'm grounded, so I have to update AT SCHOOL, IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS. So it can be problematic. Anyway, just so you know THERE WILL BE NO EVEY/FINCH. So if you are expecting that, DON'T READ. Actually, Evey will be very vicious towards Finch for awhile, but don't worry! They're friends! I like Finch, he's a cool dude. Keep an eye on Le cause she's REALLY IMPORTANT. Also, Evey may be kind of a git for a while, but that's because people keep bothering her, and cause she thinks V's dead. Keywords SHE THINKS. Mwahahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys! Still not an update, still grounded. HEY IM WORKIN ON IT PEOPLE! *brushes self off* anyway, I'll give some info:

-Just in case anybody missed when I said this before NO EVEY/FINCH! Seriously, if you're waiting for that you're going to be mighty disappointed. First off, that was theweezil's idea (check out her story 'the Letter': s/8342583/1/The-Letter). Second off, Finch is WAAAAAY too old for Evey. Third, she's going to be highly vicious for a while. And fourth, read the last two sentences in the story summary and think REALLY hard about what I'm TRYING to tell you:

..._She WILL fight, even if her hero is dead...or IS he? IS he?_

__Figure it out stupid heads. For those of you who already had it figured out, :) I like you guys. Ur smart.

-keep a VERY close eye on Le. She's VERY EXTREMELY REALLY **IMPORTANT! **Also, she's a bad ***. Freakin BOSS.

-you will ALL hate Krissi quite soon, but please don't make any plans to murder her. She's a good guy (well... As good as you can get with the Reapers), and she's important.

ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT

IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, IGNORE THIS NEXT PIECE OF INFORMATION!

SPOILERS DOWN HERE!

- for those of you dumbos who didn't get my drift above, I'll just TELL you (and what fun is that?)

V's not dead.

Yup. Yes I know, people have done that before and by now it's a bit expected, but hey! It's my fan fiction, and I'll do what I like with it.


End file.
